Secret Love
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: Set ten years after the titanic sank. Both Rose and Jack have both been married and had children


Rose Calvert walked into work with her red hair put up and an inexpensive but stylish dress clothing her small figure. She worked as a drama teacher at a middle school in New York. She was widowed five years ago while her husband was fighting in the Great War, now she was a singe mother of twin seven year old girls, Kalila Rose and Addison Ruth, and a five year old little boy, William Henry. She worked hard and long hours to be able to afford to take care of her children. Sometimes she wished that she didn't have any but she wouldn't leave them for anything. "Ms. Calvert?" Mr. Shea, the principal of the school, walked into the auditorium. He was a tall man, jet black hair that was always slicked back, he had blue eyes, and always had a smile on his face. Rose turned to look at her boos.

"Yes, Mr. Shea?" She asked him.

"As you know we have a new art teacher, I would like you show him around for his first day."

"Okay,. where is he?"

"Mr. Dawson..."

_Oh no, it couldn't be, I was so sure he died that night. _Rose thought to her self as the tall blonde shaggy hair blue eyed man walked into the large auditorium. "Mr. Dawson, this is Ms. Calvert, she's going to help you get through your first day as the art teacher." Jack looked up to noticed Rose.

"Hi, nice to meet you Ms. Calvert," Jack said as he walked closer to Rose.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Dawson."

"I see you two are fine so goodbye," Mr. Shea mentioned before he walked out of the large room.

"So, Rose, how has your life been?"

"Good, my husband passed away about five year ago and we had three children, two girls and a boy. How's your life been?"

"Well, I was married but she had an issue with my drawings, she said that i wasn't going to amount to anything so I left her. Our divorce was finalized a few weeks ago. We have a son and a daughter."

"How did you live that night?" Rose whispered as she headed up one of the aisles and to the doors.

"A boat came back and they saved me."

"So as you know, that was the auditorium, this room is the sixth grade science room, next to it is the sixth grade English room, next to it is the sixth grade history room..." The couple sent the rest of the day touring the school and teaching classes. At the end of the Rose asked Jack if he would like to come over and meet her kids.

"Are you sure you want me to? Wouldn't they think I'm replacing their father?"

"No, the girls were two when he died and my son wasn't even born yet." Jack smiled.

"Sure." Rose smiled and hugged him close. That's when they both realized how much they missed being in each other's arms. They left the school and started walking to Rose's home. They got there about thirty minutes later. As soon as Rose was within eye sight three small children were running to her.

"MOMMY!" Young Kalila, William, and Addison screamed as they all raced towards their mother. It was a game to see who could get to Rose the fastest. Kalila mostly won but sometimes she would let the others. Today little Will won. Rose picked up her son and held him close. "Mommy? whose this?" Kalila asked as she looked up at Jack. Kalila had her mother's flaming red hair and a pair of lake blue eyes. Her sister looked just about the same but Addison has Henry's brown hair but it curls lie Rose's. William has shaggy brown hair and his father's green eyes. Jack knelt down to the little girl's height.

"Hi, I'm Jack, what's your name?"

"I'm Kalila, and I'm the oldest."

"Yea by two minutes!" Addison told Jack, then smiled at him. "I'm Addison. Mommy has little William in her arms, he's really shy." Jack stood up and looked at William.

"Hi, Will." Will looked up then quickly hid his face in his mother's red hair.

"William, can you say hi to Jack?" Rose asked her son. William lifted his head, his thumb in his mouth.

"Hi Mr. Jack," he mumbled taking his thumb out of his out to talk the putting it right back in.

"Mommy? Can we show Jack our room? Please?" Kalila asked before running up the stairs that led to the front door. She opened it and went inside, the rest of her family and Jack following. The house on the outside was simple, painted a yellow color, it had white wooden railing on the sides of wooden stairs. It was a middle class house nothing to fancy, but not to bad.

_Wow _ Jack thought to himself as he walked into the house. _She must work hard to afford a place like this. _

"Come on, Jack. My room is this way," Kalila said looking back at Jack.

"OUR room!" Addison exclaimed as she caught up with her sister.

"No yelling Addi. Kalila remember that it is your sister's room also." Rose said as she walked up to Jack. "You don't have to stay," She whispered to man she still loves.

"No, its fine. Your children seem to like me," Jack whispered back to her.

"Mommy, please put me down." Rose set William on the ground then looked at Jack.

"Kalila and Addi are a little more outgoing than William. If you couldn't tell Kalila is a little self centered and Addi always tries to correct her." Rose whispered. Jack smiled.

"Clara acts nothing like them. She's more reserved and shy. Ethan's more like me. He loves adventures and scaring his mother and me. He actually broken his arm twice and his leg once." Rose smiled, glad that her son is terrified by everything.

"Where are they?"

"With Minnie, if you want to you can meet them tomorrow, I'm sure they would love you meet you and your kids." Rose smiled.

"I would love to." Kalila stopped and then opened a door revealing a light pink painted room, one bed was covered in stuffed animals and the other was covered in dolls. Each bed was up against a wall. Over the bed with animals, Addison was painted in fancy letterings and the bed with the dolls, Kalila was painted with normal lettering. On the back wall Rose had written 'Henry Calvert October 2 1879- May 12 1917' Jack looked up at the dates.

_The Great War._ Jack thought. He fought along side Henry but never met him. "Jack do you like it? Mommy did it, but I helped a little," Kalila said as she sat on her bed.

"We helped!" Addison protested as she sat down on her own bed.

"Yes, Kalila is pretty, I had know idea she had an artistic talent." Jack said as he looked a Rose, who was going through her daughters' closet. She looked at him and motioned for him to follow her as she started towards her living room.

"Jack, what does this mean for us?" Rose questioned her love as she sat down on her couch. Jack sat down next to her before answering.

"Whatever you want it to be." Rose rested her head on his shoulder and Jack wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head then rested his cheek on her head. "I never stopped thinking about you these last ten years, even on my wedding day, I was thinking how it should of been you walking down the aisle," Jack whispered. Rose lifted her head and looked at him. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly, just like their first kiss while flying at the bow of a doomed ship.

"I never stopped thinking of you either." 


End file.
